Silicone-based materials are often used in our daily life. For example, silicone elastomers are known for their stability under long-term ultra-violet light exposure. They can be optically clear and tough, which makes them well suited for outdoor use. A common problem with this type of material is adhesion to a substrate surface. Therefore, a need exists for primers that are effective for silicone-based materials on a wide variety of substrates.